The invention relates to a vacuum airtight container from which the internal air can be discharged and which can be sealed after accommodating food, a material that is desirably preserved in a vacuum or low-pressure condition, or the like.
When food is exposed to air, the food is subject to oxidation by oxygen in the air, or aerobic bacteria proliferates. As a result, the food may be deteriorated or become rotten. In the case of dry food, the food may become damp by moisture in the air. When food is to be stored for a long term, conventionally, the keeping quality of the food is enhanced in the following manner. The food is accommodated in an airtight container which can be sealed by attaching a cover via a sealing member, and then refrigerated or frozen. Some foods or materials are desirably kept in a dry condition.
In the case of the above-described prior-art airtight container, the food is not exposed to the outside air, but there exists a problem in that it is impossible to completely prevent the food from being deteriorated or becoming rotten by the air left inside the container. There is a further problem in that the prior-art airtight container has a relatively complicated structure and hence the production cost is high.